Kuro Ana
Kuro Ana was the main host of Evolto. It is later revealed he had killed him and stated "he no longer needed him", to use the Evol-Driver on his own. Quotes Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/ * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * : Chest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam:' Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity *Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: **'Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet:' Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Appearances: Build Episodes 33-37, 40-41, 44-47, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue - Dragon= Dragon Form (Phase 2) Rider Statistics *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 106.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t. *'Kicking power': 65.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Ryuga Banjo and labels it as . This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Ryuga also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolto is still able to access the entirety of Evol's power. Evol's weapon in this form is the Beat Closer. Evolto lost access to this form after Ryuga stole the Dragon Evolbottle and used it to become Great Cross-Z. This form has two finishers: *Evol-Driver Finishers: ** : Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *Beat Closer Finishers ** ***'Dragon Evolbottle': Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Appearances: Build Episodes 34-36 - Rabbit= Rabbit Form (Phase 3) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196 cm. *'Weight': 105.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 55.9 t. *'Kicking power': 64.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 89 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. http://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6756610#p6765552 is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form when possessing Sento Kiryu and labels it as . In this form, Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra and Dragon Form, and his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing both of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. This form has two finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Appearances: Build Episodes 36-37 - Black Hole= Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 68.1 t. *'Kicking power': 74.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 91.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.7 sec. is Evol's final form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol-Trigger. Evol refers this form as . This was Evolto's natural form before being sealed by Vernage, and after achieving it once again, he no longer needs to possess a host. Upon regaining this form, Evolto can completely anihilate Earth's humanity right away at any time, but let them to continue to exist for his own amusement and agenda. In this form, Evolto's power rises to a tremendous degree, surpassing all of his previous forms and every other Rider in the series, though his jump height is still much lower than Build's Rabbit Rabbit Form and both his punching and kicking power are slightly lower than TankTank Form. When fighting seriously, Evolto easily overwhelms even the combined effort of Build Genius Form, Cross-Z Magma, Grease and Rogue, and is only defeated when the Kamen Riders exploited a weakness of the Evol-Trigger. While still possessing all the abilities of Cobra Form, Evolto gains the ability to generate and manipulate small black holes. Once one of these black holes makes contact with an enemy, it traps them within itself and completely destroys them, leaving no trace behind. *Evol-Driver finishers: ** This finisher has three variations: ***Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. ***Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. ***Evol summons a massive black hole in the air that is capable of consuming entire buildings. ***Evol surrounds his foot with a small purple black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. *Steam Rifle finisher: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rabbit Evolbottle:' Evol runs extremely fast in a circle around the enemy and fires at them with the Steam Rifle. Appearances: Build Episode 36 , 37-42, 44-46, 48 }} - Monster= Statistics: *'Height': 203.9 cm *'Weight': 118.2 kg This is Evolto's monster form obtained by absorbing the Lost Panel of the Pandora Box with 10 black and gold Lost Fullbottles inserted and activating the Evol-Trigger's Feverflow Mode. While in this form, Evolto acquires a monstrous degree of power, enabling him to tank nearly everything the Kamen Riders can throw at him and his basic attacks releasing violent shock waves that destroy his surroundings. On top of Black Hole Form's powers, Evolto gains the ability to instantly warp to different planets, allowing him to destroy them to gain their energy, which in turn augments his already-immense strength. Turning the Evol-Driver's lever in this form allows Evolto to perform the : Evolto summons a black hole large enough to consume an entire planet. After Evolto absorbed an alien world, he temporarily gained the arm gauntlets, bringing him a step closer to his Ultimate State. Evolto's only weakness in this form is that he needs all ten Lost Fullbottles in the Lost Pandora Panel to be able to sustain it. This is shown when Sento - using the Hazard Trigger - in Genius Form purified the Castle and Hammer Lost Fullbottles, forcibly reverting Evolto to Black Hole Form. Appearances: Build Episode 45, 48-49 - Ultimate= Evolto (Ultimate State) Statistics: *'Height': 203.9 cm *'Weight': 148.2 kg After absorbing the moon's energy and some of the Earth, Evolto evolves his monster form into its . By maintaining the energy of the planets Evolto has absorbed using the Evol Trigger, Ultimate State allows Evolto to use Monster form at full capacity. However, this form's true potential is immeasurable due to Evolto being able to absorb planets and evolve endlessly. In this form, after Evolto absorbed the moon, he gains the arm gauntlets, which are able to direct electric energy at enemies. After absorbing some of the Earth, he also gains the , shoulder-mounted blasters that fire extremely powerful and focused lasers, which are capable of one-shotting a Rider at full health out of their transformation. However, due to the energy sustaining this form being managed by the Evol Trigger, significantly damaging the device itself will cause Evolto to become paralyzed for a significant amount of time. Appearances: Build Episodes 48-49 }} }} Notes * His name means '''Black Hole. '''This could be because he uses Black Hole Form. * Kuro means black, and Ana means hole.